Tak
Tak is the main protagonist of the Tak and the Power of Juju series. He is one of the children in the Pupanunu Village. He is able to use his Magic Abilities to fight off enemies, summon Jujus, and a variety of other things. Despite this, he is still a kid, and constantly gets into trouble with his magic. He is voiced by Jason Marsden during the original video games, and Hal Sparks in the TV Series, and later games. Appearance In the original game, Tak was the size of an average kid, with the many things related to tribesmen. He has purple face paint around his eyes. He also carried a small case on his back to hold his Weapons. Tak was short, had a bowl cut hairdo, a dark red loincloth, and a pudgy belly. He had a higher pitched voice, indicating his young age. In Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, Tak went through a very big change. He is now taller and thinner, and even leaner. He also sports a Reddish-Brown cape with a swirl logo, which allows Tak to Glide. Tak's hair slightly grew longer and his loincloth, now a dark purple with a yellow belt, wraps around his waist rather than pulls up like shorts. His voice is now deeper, indicating his older age. In the next game, Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, Tak's appearance has gone unchanged. There would be little difference in his appearance into the Television Series, where his cape is replaced with his Weapons case once more while keeping his thin build and dark purple loincloth of the last two games. The one thing that followed him through all his appearance revisions is his feathers and his brown Anklet. Personality ﻿In a nutshell, Tak's personality is determined, generous, brave, and cunning. In Tak 1, he's comedic, stubborn, and seemed to hum a lot of opera music. Not to mention his voice is higher, as Jason Marsden does his young boy voices. In Tak 2, his personality is slightly more mature and determined. His voice deeper slightly as well. From the first scene in the "Tak's Dream" level, he was resilient on going on the rescue mission, but ultimately decided to do so long after he woke up, saying that he's still the hero even when he doesn't want to. In Tak 3, his maturity and voice is the same while his sarcasm and determination to win the challenge is increased a lot. Most of this is due to the fact that Lok is being the main source of the comic relief that there was no need to have Tak make a whole lot of jokes. He does make them here and there throughout the game. In Tak: Guardians of Gross, Tak's personality is the same as his TV show self, since it's based on it. See the Television Series section below for details. History ''Tak & the Power of Juju'' In the beginning of the series, Tak is one of only a few Villagers who was not turned into Sheep by Tlaloc. He is assigned by Jibolba to collect 9 Magical Nubu Plants to turn Lok back to human form. After this, Tak uses his newly gained magic powers to collect 100 magic Yorbels which are scattered throughout the areas, and Lok's Spirit. After collecting the Yorbels and Lok's Spirit, Lok is resurrected, but becomes incapacitated per se. Tak then must collect the 3 Moonstones to summon the Moon Juju. After this is done, the Moon Juju reveals that Tak, in fact, has fulfilled the prophecy and is sent to the Dark Temple to fight Tlaloc. Tak is able to change Tlaloc into a sheep and he is sent flying to a group of friendly Rams. Tak then sings away while heading back to the village. ''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' In the beginning﻿, Tak has been stuck in the Dream World and cannot leave until he can complete a challenge that the Dream Juju has created. ''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' Tak and Lok have a race to get a phoenix feather so that they may compete in The Great Juju Challenge. After catching up with the phoenix, the Black Mist Tribe competitors take the phoenix, but Tak and Lok get a feather. Making it to the challenge just in time, they are both ready to start the challenge. ''Tak & the Power of Juju: TV Series'' The television show is VERY different from the games, if not completely. In the TV Series, Tak is given a staff, the "Power of Juju", and instead of using it responsibly, he's often than not using it to make his workload from Jibolba easier or to solve a problem. No longer a Mighty Warrior, his personality is more childish and wild. He hangs out with his friends, avoids doing chores, takes any glory he can get, and learns his lessons the hard way. Despite it all, his intentions are usually pure. He's branded as a fool, a coward, and a cursed boy despite his heroic efforts when he's helping his fellow tribes people, especially from Lok and Chief. Jeera at times does the same, but she's just as wild as Tak is. Arguably, T.V. show's Tak is similar to Tak 1's Tak, on a maturity level. Due to the harsh feedback, low ratings and many time slot jumps, the show was ultimately cancelled five episodes into the second season, leaving many questions and cliffhangers unresolved. The reruns now play on Nicktoons Network. Check your local listings. ''Tak & the Guardians of Gross'' To start, Tak has to go to clean a temple for Jibolba. He ends up taking a shortcut through the jungle, despite Jeera and Keeko telling him not to. Unfortunately, Tak uses magic to lift up a gem to clean, but accidentally breaks the gem, and releases the Guardians of Gross. ''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' In Mojo Mistake, Tak tries to get a bit of quality time. But a wild boar decides to go on a rampage around the Pupanunu village. And the errands given by the many villagers doesn't help him. After a suggestion by Keeko, Tak decide to create a magical helper to help him. But things get bad when he decides to create more helpers and thoses new ones exactly aren't as nice as the original. It's up to Tak to clean up the mess he's made.Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Kids Category:Warriors Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Priests Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Self-Aware Category:Titular Category:Chaotic Good Category:Charismatic Category:Wise Category:Mischievous Category:Rescuers Category:The Hero Category:Mysterious Category:Mascots Category:Mute Category:Leaders Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Protectors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Merciful Category:Hope Bringer Category:Optimists Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:One-Man Army Category:Dreaded Category:Big Good Category:Magic